1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Ferris wheel, and particularly relates to an inflatable Ferris wheel that can be rotated by a motor and act as a dynamic decoration at meeting places or events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large inflatable toys are often arranged at various meeting places or events to create an exciting atmosphere and attract people's attention. These toys are filled with air with an air-charging device, such as a blower fan. Large, tall and colorful inflatable toys always attract the public's attention. However, inflatable toys cannot move, they only stand still, which lacks liveliness and excitement.
Therefore, the invention provides an inflatable Ferris wheel that rotates to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.